


Unleash the Magic

by Burgie



Category: Starshine Legacy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: AU in which Katja kissed and hypnotised Alex instead of James.





	

Alex glowered at the girl who stood smugly at the stables with the golden apple at her feet.

“You cheated!” she declared, pointing at the white-clad girl.

“I didn’t cheat, I won fair and square,” said Katja. “Honestly, Alex, can’t you just admit that you lost?”

 _“And can’t you just admit that you can’t win without cheating?”_ Tin Can retorted. Alex laughed.

“Good one, Tin Can,” said Alex, dismounting and patting his shoulder. Katja saw the exchange, and a brief look of shock passed over her, followed quickly by intrigue.

“Oh well, I just wanted to race you,” said Katja. She glanced at James. “James, I’m sorry that Buck keeps beating you up. I’ll try to get him to stop.”

“Thanks, I guess,” said James, but Katja had already started over towards his sister.

“Now, let’s kiss and make up,” said Katja, and closed the last few centimetres between her and Alex with a kiss. Alex was shocked but returned the kiss. She looked different when the kiss ended. Her eyes were glazed, but maybe that was just from the kiss.

“Wow, so much for Katja being the root of all evil,” Linda murmured to Lisa, who stifled a giggle. Anne looked appalled, as did James, while Herman suddenly found something urgent that needed doing at the stables.

“Let’s go back to my place,” said Katja. Alex nodded and followed Katja over to her horse, getting on Stalker’s back and wrapping her arms around Katja’s waist. The remaining people watched them ride away. James was the first to speak.

“What the heck just happened?”

“I thought she’d at least have standards,” said Anne with a disdainful sniff.

“Well, she is pretty,” said Lisa.

“She’s also a bitch,” said Anne.

“So are you, and yet you have half the school puppy-dogging after you,” said Lisa. Anne gasped in outrage and stormed away.

“Now who’s going to take me home?” asked James. He was right- Anne was the only one who knew where Alex lived.

“If you give me directions, I’ll do it,” said Linda. James nodded, and the two left. Lisa headed back into the stables, wanting to speak with Starshine for a while.

It was only on her way home that Linda got a feeling that something was wrong. She managed to bring Meteor to a stop at the edge of town, and dismounted to sit beside her horse just in case the vision was a bad one.

It came in the form of dizzying flashes, just like most of her visions seemed to. Katja and Alex kissing, as expected. The oil rig. Pine Hill. A portal. Lightning raining down from the sky, and Jorvik burning.

Linda gasped as she came out of the vision, sitting bolt upright. The visions had revealed one very important thing- Alex hadn’t been lovestruck, she’d been hypnotised.

The group of four girls gathered once more at the stables the next day after school (end of the world or not, school was important. And teachers probably wouldn’t believe the excuse that they’d been saving the town from evil agents of an evil squid monster).

“Katja hypnotised Alex with that kiss,” said Linda once all three of them were gathered with their horses.

“I knew it,” said Anne. “I knew something was wrong about that!”

“Are you sure you weren’t just jealous?” Lisa teased.

“Girls! Not the time for fighting!” Linda snapped, glaring at the two of them. “We have to figure out a way to get Alex back and unhypnotised.”

“Maybe Fripp could help,” said Anne. “He helped Linda and I with our magic.”

“Let’s hope so,” said Linda. “Or maybe we should talk to him first.”

“Good idea,” said Lisa. “Let’s go.”

Anne noticed as she followed the two girls that they were riding rather close together. She ignored the stab of jealousy at the sight.

Fripp was, for once, at the Stone Circle when the girls needed him to be.

“Fripp, something bad has happened,” said Linda.

“I know,” said Fripp. His paws were moving in something that only he could see, sketching shapes in the air in front of him. The markings on his body glowed with power.

“And you just let it happen?” Anne demanded. “She’s in danger!”

“The bond of sisterhood will only grow stronger with perils faced,” said Fripp. “However, I can help. You must take Tin Can to Alex wherever she is being held.”

“And then what?” Linda asked.

“You will find out when you get there, but she must be stopped,” said Fripp. “If she is allowed to continue, she will destroy everything you hold dear.”

“I know, I got that vision,” said Linda. “Thank you, Fripp.”

“Aideen guide you, Soul Riders,” said Fripp.

The oil rig was drenched with rain, as was everyone on it. Water dripped from Alex’s hair, but she didn’t notice. Her eyes were on the swirling, glowing red portal in front of her.

“All you have to do, Alex, is tap into the power of the portal, and then you will learn more about your magic than anyone else has ever known,” Katja had told her between kisses back at the mansion. A part of Alex warned her that this was dangerous, but it was quieted by the part that wanted to know more. And by the part that told her to do everything Katja said.

Alex reached a hand towards the portal, the hairs on her arm rising at the electricity flashing within it. The other girls and Mr Sands stood around, watching with eager eyes and bodies tense with excitement. There was so much power in the air that Alex felt every inch of her body tingle with it.

“Now, Alex,” Katja purred in her ear, and Alex closed her eyes as her fingers finally touched the energy within the portal.

“Alex, stop!” The girl’s voice got Alex’s attention, and she turned towards it, her hand falling away from the portal a little. Hisses of frustration echoed from around her.

“Soul Riders,” Sabine hissed with teeth that were too sharp. Alex didn’t find anything too concerning about the sight. She was also annoyed at the distraction.

“Alex, get away from that portal,” said Anne, stepping towards her.

“Why?” asked Alex. “I want to learn more about my power, what I can do with it.”

“Fripp was going to teach you,” said Anne. “These people won’t care if you get hurt in the process of learning, but Fripp will care. They won’t let you see your family, or your horse.”

“Yes we will,” said Katja quickly. “You can protect your family better here. Dark Core has a lot of money that we’ll give to your family if you stay with us, and you’ll be able to protect them better with what we teach you.”

“They want to destroy the world,” said Linda. “I saw that, Alex!”

“That was only one possible future,” said Katja, glaring at the girl. Alex nodded, reaching for the portal again. She plunged her arm in quickly, ignoring the sounds of dismay from the people around her. The portal felt warm and welcoming, but the power that rushed into her energised her and she cried out in triumph. She turned around, grinning, in time to see Katja also grinning in triumph before she pushed Alex into the portal.

It was a world of magic, Alex knew. Everything was pink and drenched in power. And Alex was humming with it. There were shadowy beings of malevolence that quickly disintegrated under the bolts of bright white lightning that Alex could now fire from her palms. She was a goddess, a being of pure light and magic, and she could do whatever she wanted. She could destroy worlds at a whim. Nobody was a match for her, nothing could defeat her.

Alex climbed out of the portal, the rain steaming before it could come into contact with her skin. The Soul Riders were beacons of pure white light in her new vision, while darkness shrouded the Generals. Somehow, she knew what they were now. They were bad, they were-

“Alex, you’re confused,” Katja said softly, coming to her slowly. “You’ve learned a lot. Come back to my place and we’ll talk about it.”

 _“Alex, no!”_ This time, a golden horse appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Katja, pushing her aside. The girl snarled, but Alex had eyes only for the horse. She _knew_ this horse.

“Tin Can,” Alex murmured, and touched him.

The fog cleared from her mind, and Alex shook the last of the hypnosis off. Everything was still glowing, too bright, and her body burned but the rain couldn’t put her out because she was too hot. Alex squeezed her eyes shut, trembling, and moaned in pain.

 _“Alex, you’ve got too much power in you right now. You have to let it out,”_ Tin Can advised her.

“How?” Alex managed to ask, tears turning to steam before they could be shed. Tin Can showed her, and Alex made a gesture with her wrist that brought a flickering golden dome to life around her horse and three friends. Then, the world exploded.

Three girls gathered around a bed while the fourth slept.

“Will she be okay?” Anne asked Lisa, watching as her red-haired friend scanned her with magic.

“She’ll be fine when she wakes up,” said Lisa. “She just needs rest. That much energy…”

James didn’t know what had happened. As far as anyone else knew, Alex had just accidentally blown something up while tinkering with something at an abandoned oil rig. And it was abandoned now, everyone having been destroyed in the explosion. Thankfully, Lisa’s father hadn’t been working that night.

“Last time a human was given that much power that quickly, she burned herself out and twisted her mind,” said a new voice. Fripp had the gall to not look at all ashamed or afraid of the death glares sent his way.

“That’s really great to know,” said Linda. “She’s not even awake yet!”

“Oh, Alex won’t be damaged, at least not mentally,” said Fripp. “Emotionally, however… well, that’s what friends are for.”

“If that girl hadn’t died in the explosion, I’d kill her myself,” Anne vowed. “Hypnotising someone into loving you, and then trying to use them as, as…”

“A human bomb?” Lisa suggested.

“Not helping,” Anne snapped at her.

“All your arguing isn’t helping either,” Linda hissed. “Go argue outside if you must, Alex needs her rest.”

“I want to sit with her,” said Anne, looking back at the sleeping girl. Lisa looked about to say something, but Linda just shooed her out the door and then closed the door behind them.

Anne gently stroked Alex’s hair, comforted by the slow rise and fall of her chest. She’d be okay, she had to be. And when Alex woke up, Anne would be there for her. One hundred percent, no matter what.


End file.
